Task Heroes
Task Heroes (npcs similar to monsters) are shown on the world map once the player has accepted a Hero Task that requests the NPC hero to be defeated. They each show small bios about themselves and some history. The Heroes !Hero !width=400|Story !Mug Shot |- !Alfred (Eve) |''He was born in a noble family, his father served as Major General in Aweili, but no special contribution. He served as head of the Royal Regiment in Aweili. Then helped Farouk for the wizard war of independence and become thefounding fathers of the Republic of Weierning.'' | |- !Amooly |''Amooly has everything that a soldier needs ——strength, bravery, talent. In Avalon, not many generals are willing to lead an army in the frontline, but Amooly is the one you can count on.'' | |- !Derek (Maderku?) |''Maderku was a shaman, a psychic person. He knew shaman teachings well and had a very devout faith to God. Because of his ability of communicating with the god, each time the military expedition, he would give his fortune to indicate the direction of the military, had an extremely prestige in Savage'' | |- !Carter (Kirkendall) |''He was born in Erathia aristocratic family, his father was a senior officer. Before Catherine not married, he worked as a Colonel for her, Catherine appreciated him.'' | |- !Jude (Kyd) |''Born into a wealthy family in Nazeterra. Jude's father thought she had a natural talent for battle, so he taught her many fighting techniques, in a very strict manner too. When Jude was 15, she was already the strongest soldier. Jude is now currently the captain of the army in Nazeterra.'' | |- !Frank (Farouk) |''When Farouk was born, a Druid, once predicted that there would be a huge achievement in his life. Farouk was very poor , and spent his whole life in fighting for the Eilves life ,he was a great fighter.'' | |- !Ronis (Ronnie) |''He was born in the capital's civilian families, and worked in the church,when he grew up. Ronnie knew how to pray very well, and had a high reputation in the church.Note: His profile has a typo of "Lonnis" instead of "Ronis" or "Ronnie"'' | |- !Shanta |''Profile: Necromancer master of magic, just after Sandro in court. Sandro had told Nakash, never offend Sant'' | |- !Silvester |''Silvester is the next generation leader of the Zedonian army, he graduated from a prestigous military academy. The army has high hopes for him and hopes that he can become the next Maganus.'' | |- !Tamica |''Orphan, was adopted by Wilma when he was 4 years old, learning a variety of fighting skills in childhood, he has amazing talent. 22-year-old turn out to be a vampire, and became the supreme commander in Wilma army,helped Wilma to be the King.'' | |- !Willy |''Willy has two special points about him that sets him apart from the rest in the Elf race ——sees far and scouts well. He is the one with the most experience in the forest army. Willy watches how the battles go and watches with intensity, he always enters the battle at just the right time for a victory.'' | |- !Yang (YangGe) |''profile: The Younger's mother was Bracada priest, he studied magic since childhood, but Younger prefer close combat. In his adulthood, regardless of the mother's objections, he joined the Keluluode. Younger has superior strength, Bolagusi appreciated him, so he served as chief of the Army Corps in the Cyclops'' | |} (winford) |profile: Winford has two unique abilities, visionary and good at observing, that are valuable for the Elves. He is also among the most experienced warriors. Winford always use his eagle-like eyes to observe the entire battlefield. He always joins the battle at the right time. (picture needed) Attributes The task heroes all have the same attributes: *20 Attack *20 Defense *20 Speed *10 Intelligence Troops Category:World Objects